erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beavis and Butt-head vs Lewis and Clark
Beavis & Butthead vs Lewis & Clark is the fourty-first battle of ERBParodies, and the sixth battle of Season 3. It features american explorers, Lewis and Clark, battling the protagonists of the cartoon of the same name, Beavis and Butthead. Cast Lewis and Clark Justin Buckner as Meriwether Lewis WoodenHornets as William Clark Beavis and Butt-Head Nathan Provost as Butthead Stofferex as Beavis/Cornholio (audio) Froggy as Beavis/Cornholio (video) Others B-Lo Lorbes as Scagawea (Cameo) Lyrics Lewis and Clark are in these colors, and Beavis/Cornholio and Butt-Head are in these colors. 'Lewis & Clark:' Ah, Clark, we'll have to take a break on this expedition. There are two foolish bufoons here that we must start dissing. They have an unbelievable use of hair product in store. No more prattle in this battle, they'll be begging for more! Lewis, this will be a joyous halt to our search, Beating these two teens who are worth nothing on this Earth. It's clear to me, with their unitelligence, they've been abused, With perverted toliet jokes, they both seem to get quite amused! 'Beavis & Butt-head:' Hey Beavis, uh, let's kick these buttmunches' asses. Your story sucks more than Mr. Van Driessen's classes. To Mr. Meriwether Lewis, yeah, I thought toy 'ought to know. How about I snath Sacajawea and shove my finger up her bunghole? Butthead, like, what the hell are these ass goblins doing here? Jewpiss and Shart? Nyek, they sound like queers. You dilwads don't even have a reason to gloat. Just leave this battle and go back to your bug infested boat! 'Lewis & Clark:' One, two, three, Mississippi, times diminishing, They don't realize that Lewis and Clark aren't even close to finishing! Butt-Head and Beavis, just leave us, or our lyrical pounds will get you down, You can't hure us, you got no adult supervision around! These wannabe big deals got no sex appeal, and will surely squeel! We're the ones who did America, you're not even real! Go back to school, it's clear we rule, and we're gonna leave you hurt, Hell the only person that likes you is that fat kid, Stuart! 'Beavis & Butt-head:' Uh, you guys are homo, like, you'll never have sex, Uhhu, I said sex, you guys are just wrecks. You turdburglars suck, we can't even bear ya! You're more annoying that that butt-munch girl, Daria. All you do is have sex with Indian bung-wipe, while me and Beavis Did America, Hell yeah, damn right. My name is Beaviszilla, because I'm gonna rip you in half! Your rhymes make me cry worse than that onion crap. 'Lewis & Clark:' You two are the ugliest creatures we've ever seen! How dumb can you be, you just as yourselves for Halloween! Clean clothes and IQ is something you certainly lack! Your faces are so ugly, you gave your principal a heart attack! My name is Meriwether Lewis, and my name is William Clark, At least I could get a wife, Mrs. Julia Hancock! stops, Beavis and Butt-Head begin giggling. Shut up. giggling. Shut. Up. Uhhuhu, you said cock. Shut. Up! continued giggling. Shut up! 'Beavis & Butt-Head:' Hey fart-knockers, we broke TV ratings, but who's countin'? I bet you like Nine Young Men ride your Rocky Mountains. We're the kings of MTV, so it's best you just hush. Now let's see what happens when Beavis gets a sugar rush! Oh, I'm about to get hyper, I think I'm gonna transform, to the great mighty Cornholio, we're gonna score! 'Cornholio:' Straight from Lake Titicaca, with this shirt over my head! These rhymes shoot out harder than your bullets made of lead! I'm the Great Cornholio, why don't you rap to that! You two Dora the Explorers, don't know jack, You're bung-holes, I'm the greatest, and that's a fact! Shove this TP up your ass, heh heh, ass. Poll Who won? Beavis and Butthead Lewis and Clark Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 3 Category:Justin Buckner Category:Zander Kanack Category:Nathan Provost Category:Stofferex Category:Froggy